December 10, 2007 Monday Night RAW results
The December 10, 2007 Edition of RAW was a televised Professional wrestling show by the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 10, 2007 at the Arena at Harbor Yard in Bridgeport, Connecticut. This was the 15th Anniversary of Monday Night Raw. Results ; ; *Dark Match: DH Smith defeated Steve Corino *Jeff Hardy © defeated Carlito in a Ladder match to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (13:45) *Rob Van Dam defeated Santino Marella (w/ Maria) (0:44) *Evolution (Batista, Triple H & Ric Flair) defeated Rated-RKO (Randy Orton & Edge) and Umaga by DQ (4:10) *Hornswoggle vs. The Great Khali ended in a no contest *"The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase defeated Al Snow, Bart Gunn, Bob Backlund, Doink, Flash Funk, Gangrel, Gillberg, Irwin R. Schyster, Jim Neidhart, Pete Gas, Repo Man, Scotty 2 Hotty, Sgt Slaughter, Skinner, Steve Blackman and The Goon in a 15th Anniversary 15-Man Battle Royal (5:45) *Cody Rhodes & Hardcore Holly defeated Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch © to win the World Tag Team Championships (2:45) *Mr. Kennedy defeated Marty Jannetty (5:45) Other Segments *Hornswoggle was flirting and bugging Molly Holly & Mickie James backstage when William Regal showed up.. *William Regal said someone cancelled Finlay's plane ticket back from Ireland so Hornswoggle was on his own.. *Lita was shown watching the end of the video package when Kane awkwardly approached her to have a conversation.. *Lita and Kane stumbled over their words making small talk until Ron Simmons showed up and yelled—DAMN! Commentators *Jim Ross *Jerry Lawler Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia *Howard Finkel (15-Man Battle Royal) Image Gallery 12-10-07 RAW 1.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 2.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 3.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 4.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 5.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 6.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 7.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 8.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 9.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 10.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 11.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 12.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 13.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 14.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 15.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 16.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 17.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 18.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 19.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 20.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 21.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 22.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 23.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 24.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 25.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 26.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 27.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 28.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 29.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 30.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 31.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 32.jpg 12-10-07 RAW 33.jpg Jeff Hardy V Carlito in a Ladder Match 12-10-07 pic1.jpg 12-10-07 pic2.jpg 12-10-07 pic3.jpg 12-10-07 pic4.jpg 12-10-07 pic5.jpg 12-10-07 pic6.jpg 12-10-07 pic7.jpg 12-10-07 pic8.jpg 12-10-07 pic9.jpg 12-10-07 pic10.jpg 12-10-07 pic11.jpg 12-10-07 pic12.jpg Rob Van Dam V Santino Marella 12-10-07 pic13.jpg 12-10-07 pic14.jpg 12-10-07 pic15.jpg 12-10-07 pic16.jpg 12-10-07 pic17.jpg 12-10-07 pic18.jpg Evolution V Rated RKO and Umaga 12-10-07 pic19.jpg 12-10-07 pic20.jpg 12-10-07 pic21.jpg 12-10-07 pic22.jpg 12-10-07 pic23.jpg 12-10-07 pic24.jpg 12-10-07 pic25.jpg 12-10-07 pic26.jpg 12-10-07 pic27.jpg 12-10-07 pic28.jpg Hornswoggle V The Great Khali (no contest) 12-10-07 pic29.jpg 12-10-07 pic30.jpg 12-10-07 pic31.jpg 12-10-07 pic32.jpg 12-10-07 pic33.jpg 12-10-07 pic34.jpg 12-10-07 pic35.jpg 12-10-07 pic36.jpg 12-10-07 pic37.jpg 15th Anniversary 15-Man Battle Royal 12-10-07 pic38.jpg 12-10-07 pic39.jpg 12-10-07 pic40.jpg 12-10-07 pic41.jpg 12-10-07 pic42.jpg 12-10-07 pic43.jpg 12-10-07 pic44.jpg 12-10-07 pic45.jpg 12-10-07 pic46.jpg 12-10-07 pic47.jpg 12-10-07 pic48.jpg 12-10-07 pic49.jpg 12-10-07 pic50.jpg 12-10-07 pic51.jpg 12-10-07 pic52.jpg 12-10-07 pic53.jpg 12-10-07 pic54.jpg 12-10-07 pic55.jpg 12-10-07 pic56.jpg 12-10-07 pic57.jpg 12-10-07 pic58.jpg 12-10-07 pic59.jpg 12-10-07 pic60.jpg 12-10-07 pic61.jpg Cody Rhodes & Hardcore Holly V Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch 12-10-07 pic62.jpg 12-10-07 pic63.jpg 12-10-07 pic64.jpg 12-10-07 pic65.jpg 12-10-07 pic66.jpg 12-10-07 pic68.jpg 12-10-07 pic69.jpg 12-10-07 pic70.jpg 12-10-07 pic71.jpg Mr. Kennedy V Marty Jannetty 12-10-07 pic72.jpg 12-10-07 pic73.jpg 12-10-07 pic74.jpg 12-10-07 pic75.jpg 12-10-07 pic76.jpg 12-10-07 pic77.jpg 12-10-07 pic78.jpg 12-10-07 pic79.jpg 12-10-07 pic80.jpg Eric Bischoff and Chris Jericho segment 12-10-07 pic81.jpg 12-10-07 pic82.jpg 12-10-07 pic83.jpg 12-10-07 pic84.jpg 12-10-07 pic85.jpg 12-10-07 pic86.jpg 12-10-07 pic88.jpg Greatest Raw Superstar 12-10-07 pic89.jpg 12-10-07 pic90.jpg 12-10-07 pic91.jpg 12-10-07 pic92.jpg 12-10-07 pic93.jpg 12-10-07 pic94.jpg 12-10-07 pic95.jpg 12-10-07 pic96.jpg 12-10-07 pic97.jpg 12-10-07 pic98.jpg 12-10-07 pic99.jpg 12-10-07 pic100.jpg 12-10-07 pic101.jpg 12-10-07 pic102.jpg External links * * Raw #759 on WWE Network Category:2007 television events